1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new series of chemiluminescent compounds and their use in the detection of different enzymes such as horseradish peroxidase, alkaline phosphatase, β-galactosidase, β-glucosidase, β-glucuronidase, esterase, sulfatase and the like. The present invention also relates to the synthesis of the new chemiluminescent organic compounds and their use in the detection of different enzymes or their conjugates in aqueous buffers. The present invention further relates to the use of these new chemiluminescent organic compounds for the detection and quantifying of various biological molecules through chemiluminescence as well as detecting DNA or RNA fragments in DNA or RNA sequencing applications and methods of use therefore.
2. Description of Related Arts
Enzyme conjugates are used in enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays, blotting techniques, in-situ hybridization, cytometric and histometric assays. Most frequently horseradish peroxidase, alkaline phosphatase, β-galactosidase, β-glucosidase, β-glucuronidase, arylesterase and sulfatase enzymes are used because of their high turnover rate, stability, and ease of conjugation and relatively low cost. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,451,876, 6,602,679 and in U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. 60/306,041, 60/178,626 and 60/212,883, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference, there is provided a detailed history of the evolution of chemiluminescence compounds and their uses, which for the sake of brevity need not be totally repeated herein.
Peroxidase enzyme is widely distributed in higher plants and in especially high concentrations in fig sap and horseradish. It is also found in some animal tissues and in microorganisms. Because of its wide availability, horseradish peroxidase (HRP) is widely used in labeling haptens, antibodies, protein A/G, avidin, streptavidin labels and DNA for enzyme immunoassays, immunocytochemistry, immunoblot and DNA detection. Horseradish peroxidase has a molecular weight of 40200 and contains one ferriprotoporphyrin III (protohemin). In protohemin, four of the six coordination bonds of iron interact with the pyrrole ring nitrogens. The other two coordination bonds are occupied by water molecules or hydroxyl anions, depending on the pH. In peroxidase, one of the two remaining coordination bonds is coordinated to a carboxyl group of the protein while the other is coordinated to an amino group or to a water molecule. The structure of ferriprotoporphyrin can be shown as:

Peroxidase-based chemiluminescent assays, while demonstrating improved detection sensitivity, suffer from the lack of reproducibility such that the obtained data is not always reliable.
Acridanes have been used as substrates for horseradish peroxidase such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,523,212; 5,670,644; 5,593,845; 5,723,295 and 5,750,698. These reagents, as a two component system can be stored at lower temperature, but after mixing are not stable. However, stabilized formulations of acridanes use for an extended period of time have been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,679.
Dioxetanes and, especially, 1,2-dioxetanes are eminently useful to detect the presence, as well as the absence, of certain enzymes in fluids such as blood and the like because of their chemiluminescence. Thus, 1,2-dioxetanes are eminently useful in doing medical assays.
Enzymatic triggerable 1,2-dioxetanes such as those described by A. P. Schaap, R. S. Handley and B. P. Giri. Tetrahedron Lett., 935 (1987); A. P. Schaap, T. S. Chen, R. S. Handley, R. DeSilva, and B. P. Giri, Tetrahedron Lett., 1159 (1987) as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,550 are superior in immunoassays and other related applications compared to peroxidase substrates such as luminol and others. Stabilized 1,2-dioxetane substrates provide high signal, low background, wide dynamic range, rapid results and excellent reproducibility. These 1,2-dioxetanes provide substrates which are highly sensitive and can detect an enzyme concentration up to 10−21M (6×102 molecules of alkaline phosphatase) in solution as well as on a membrane. The comparative detection limit of alkaline phosphatase using fluorescence, time-resolved fluorescence and colorimetric techniques is 10−19 M (6×104 molecules), 3×10−19 M (1.8×105 molecules) and 5×10−17 M (3×108, molecules), respectively.
Other useful 1,2-dioxetanes are those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,876, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Alkaline phosphatases (orthophosphoric monoester phosphohydrolase, alkaline optimum) are found primarily in animal tissues and microorganisms. Alkaline phosphatases used in Enzyme Immuno Assays (EIA) are isolated from bovine intestinal mucosa or from E. coli. These enzymes have considerable differences in their properties and, ordinarily, can not be assayed under identical conditions. The bacterial enzyme has lower activity than the bovine intestinal enzyme.
Alkaline phosphatases hydrolyze numerous esters, such as those of primary and secondary alcohols, phenols and amines. A major reason for the popularity of alkaline phosphatase for EIA is its absence from higher plants. The enzyme is abundant in animals and human tissues involved in nutrient transport and in developing tissues and secretory organs, but it is not found in significant amounts in muscle, connective tissue or cartilage. Some pathological conditions increase alkaline phosphatase activities in sera. Reporter gene assays are also invaluable in the study of gene regulatory elements.
Reporter genes are those that encode proteins that can be unambiguously assayed once they are incorporated within a living cell. When reporter genes are fused with other genes or with genomic regulatory elements, the resulting DNA constructs can be introduced into the cell of interest, and the reporter gene product (an enzyme) can than be assayed. This technique can be used to identify DNA sequences or regulatory proteins that are required for proper gene expression.
β-D-Galactosidase galactohydrolase or β-galactosidase enzyme has been detected in numerous microorganisms, animals and plants. In some E. coli strains about 5% of the total protein content is β-galactosidase if lactose is the sole source of carbon. Its large molecular size makes it less suitable for Enzyme Immuno Histology (EIH) but is one of the most commonly used enzymes for reporter gene assays. The gene that encodes β-galactosidase (lac Z) is a commonly used reporter gene in molecular biology.
β-Glucosidase enzyme is present in nearly all species. It is reported that people with Gaucher's disease have β-glucosidase gene mutations, which results in abnormal lysosomal storage.
β-Glucuronidase enzyme is present in plant and mammalian cells. The E. coli GUS gene, which encodes β-glucuronidase, is a major marker for detecting transformed plant cells. β-Glucuronidase is a widely used reporter gene in plant genetic research.
Aryl esterase enzyme catalyzes the hydrolysis of lower fatty acid esters such as methyl butyrate. Aryl esterase is used to catalyze the cleavage of an acetate-substituted 1,2-dioxetanes at ambient temperature in 0.1M phosphate buffer.
Aryl sulfatase is used to catalyze the cleavage of a sulfate-substituted 1,2-dioxetanes at ambient temperature in 0.1M tris buffer and 0.5M acetate buffer.
However, there still exists a need for new, better and more suitable enzyme substrates. As describe below, the present invention address is this.